Visualization instruments include endoscopes, laryngoscopes, borescopes and other medical instruments designed to look inside the body of a patient. Medical visualization instruments are used in a multitude of medical procedures including laryngoscopy, rhinoscopy, bronchoscopy, cystoscopy, hysteroscopy, laparoscopy, arthroscopy, etc. Visualization instruments are also used in non-medical applications such as to investigate the internal structures of machines, buildings, and explosive devices. Laryngoscopes are used to obtain view of the vocal folds and the glottis to perform noninvasive tracheal intubations. A conventional rigid laryngoscope consists of a handle with a light source and a blade. Direct laryngoscopy is usually carried out with the patient lying on his or her back. The laryngoscope is inserted into the mouth, typically on the right side, and pushed towards the left side to move the tongue out of the line of sight and to create a pathway for insertion of an endotracheal tube. The blade may be lifted with an upwards and forward motion to move the epiglottis and make a view of the glottis possible. Once the laryngoscope is in place, the endotracheal tube may be inserted into the pathway. The blade may be provided with guide surfaces to guide the insertion of the endotracheal tube. Laryngoscopes may be outfitted with illumination devices and optical devices to provide views of the vocal cords externally of the patient's body. Optical devices include lenses, mirrors, prisms and fiberoptic fibers, all adapted to transfer an optical image. Imaging devices may also be provided to capture the optical images and display the optical images in high definition display monitors.
Stylets and other visualization instruments have also been developed. Each instrument has its own limitations such as, for example, fogging, insufficient lighting to produce a good optical image, inability to project images remotely, additional procedural steps to insert the endotracheal tube, and cost. As difficult intubations may be performed remotely from a hospital, such as at the scene of an accident or military battle, it would be desirable to provide emergency responders and others affordable equipment necessary to perform field intubations. It would be desirable to provide visualization instruments which may be discarded after a single or a limited number of uses.